Muhammad Surur Dakhilallah Al Utaybi
Muhammad Surur Dakhilallah Al Utaybi is a citizen of Saudi Arabia, who was held in extrajudicial detention in the United States Guantanamo Bay detention camps, in Cuba. list of prisoners (.pdf), US Department of Defense, April 20, 2006 His Guantanamo Internment Serial Number was 96. The Department of Defense estimates that Al Utaybi was born in 1984 in Qaisuma, Saudi Arabia. Combatant Status Review Tribunal s were usually held in a trailer.]] Initially the Bush administration asserted that they could withhold all the protections of the Geneva Conventions to captives from the war on terror. This policy was challenged before the Judicial branch. Critics argued that the USA could not evade its obligation to conduct competent tribunals to determine whether captives are, or are not, entitled to the protections of prisoner of war status. Subsequently the Department of Defense instituted the Combatant Status Review Tribunals. The Tribunals, however, were not authorized to determine whether the captives were lawful combatants -- rather they were merely empowered to make a recommendation as to whether the captive had previously been correctly determined to match the Bush administration's definition of an enemy combatant. Summary of Evidence memo A Summary of Evidence memo was prepared for Muhammad Surur Dakhilallah Al Utaybi's Combatant Status Review Tribunal, on 14 September 2004. The memo listed the following allegations against him: Transcript Muhammad Surur Dakhilallah Al Utaybi chose to participate in his Tribunal. detainees ARB|Set_2_0098-0204.pdf#1}} Summarized transcripts (.pdf), from Muhammad Surur Dakhilallah Al Utaybi's''Combatant Status Review Tribunal'' - pages 1-16 Administrative Review Board hearings | pages=1 | author=Spc Timothy Book | date= March 10, 2006 | accessdate=2007-10-10 }}]] Detainees who were determined to have been properly classified as "enemy combatants" were scheduled to have their dossier reviewed at annual Administrative Review Board hearings. The Administrative Review Boards weren't authorized to review whether a detainee qualified for POW status, and they weren't authorized to review whether a detainee should have been classified as an "enemy combatant". They were authorized to consider whether a detainee should continue to be detained by the United States, because they continued to pose a threat—or whether they could safely be repatriated to the custody of their home country, or whether they could be set free. First annual Administrative Review Board A Summary of Evidence memo was prepared for Muhammad Surur Dakhilallah Al Utaybi's first annual Administrative Review Board, on 16 August 2005. The memo listed factors for and against his continued detention. The following primary factors favor continued detention The following primary factors favor release or transfer Second annual Administrative Review Board A Summary of Evidence memo was prepared for Mohammed Ataby's second annual Administrative Review Board, on 19 April 2006. The memo listed factors for and against his continued detention. The following primary factors favor continued detention The following primary factors favor release or transfer Board recommendations In early September 2007 the Department of Defense released two heavily redacted memos, from his Board, to Gordon England, the Designated Civilian Official. Transfer to Saudi Arabia On June 25, 2006 14 men were transferred from Guantanamo to Saudi Arabia. Thirteen Saudis and a Turkistani return to Saudi from Guantanamo, Middle East News, June 25, 2006 A Saudi identified as Mohammad Soror Dakheelullah al-Otaibi was identified as one of the released men. See also *Minors detained in the War on Terror References External links * The Guantánamo Files: Website Extras (1) – The Qala-i-Janghi Massacre Andy Worthington Category:Saudi Arabian extrajudicial prisoners of the United States Category:Living people Category:Guantanamo detainees known to have been released